With wide adoption of agile development methodologies, behavior-driven development (BDD) and various systems and tools supporting it have become more and more popular. Such systems and tools provide a bridge between natural language constructs (e.g., English-like sentences describing features, user stories, and the like) and automated tests. However, these systems and tools do not come out of the box with a built-in backend automation system, and integration with an external automation tool or framework is typically used. Known implementations of such integrations involve heavy coding, especially when it comes to supporting domain-specific languages (DSL). These solutions are less efficient (e.g., less time efficient), require strong backend system development skills, and limit adoption of such solutions into agile development. Many of those implementations also do not scale up well, and suffer from lack of robustness and from poor maintainability.